The secret of ivans strength part 1
after the crews adventure dante and norm were curious of how did ivan ever become strong enough to pull a giant boulder from the ground so they decided to ask him but he was asleep and someone had to wake him up 'dante: '''well wake him up '''norm: '''why wont you do it afterall this is your idea right '''dante: '''yeah i know but its not like i actually wanted to wake him up i mean his a very deep sleeper ''cleo then gets tired of dante and norms conversation and decided to wake ivan up she kicked him in the stomach and woke him up the rest of the crew looked at ivan waiting for an answer 'ivan: '''good morning '''everyone: '''ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY! '''dante: '''that doesnt matter now ivan listen theres something we want to know '''ivan: '''what? '''dante: '''how do you have such enormous strength? '''ivan: '''oh that well to be honest with you guys i dont realy know i guess it runs in the family ''everyone suddenly fell on the ground from disapointment and then looked at him with a serious face ivan felt a little uncomfartable 'cleo: '''were serious ever since we saw you easely throw that boulder at the marine ship we were curious of how were you able of doing that '''ivan: '''you guys saw that '''nomako: '''everyone knows that even i saw that when i was under water '''ivan: '''oh realy didnt know it was that big of a boulder '''orora: '''yes and so far the only person capable of doing that is vice admiral garp '''ivan: '''alright fine ill tell you the first time i discovered that strength ''the crew sat down ready to hear ivans story ivan told them it happened to him when he was 18 when he met his uncle neckross armada back then he only had one arm and that was his left one and still had bandages around his face and one eye he couldnt to much but he did help his mother with what she didnt have time to do 'ivan(18 years old): '''lets see mom asked me to get her some fruits and vegetables and said i could get me some tea alright then i hope i have enough money '''sales man: '''hey ivan what could i get you today except for tea '''ivan: '''i have a least here of what my mom needs ''the sales man takes the list from ivan and gives him what was written on it 'sales man: '''there you go thatll be 25 beries including the tea bags '''ivan: '''dammit i dont have enough money how much is it gonna be without the tea bags? '''sales man: '''itll be 20 beries '''ivan: '''ow well maybe next time ''ivan gives the sales man the money and o goes back home after that he goes for a walk and hears some villagers yelling that there are pirates on the beach ivan then thinks that might be his father he runs to the beach he hides behide the bushes and sees the pirates trying to wake up there captain 'pirate 1: '''why does our captain have to be such a lazyass '''pirate 2: '''well its not like its his fault after all he had a ruff night '''pirate 1: '''he always has a ruff night lets just wake him up '''pirate 2: '''how? ''then another pirate comes near the captain and prepares to hit him but when that happens the captain starts sleep walking and escapes the attack '' ''to be continued Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stories